


Ties that Bind Us

by Otaku_girl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Divergence (eventual), Freeform, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_girl/pseuds/Otaku_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I fear he has found me. The one Mama spoke of when we were but faunts, playing in the rolling hills surrounding the Shire. I always thought it strange, how Papa wouldn’t mind us straying past Bagshot row, yet Mama – our dear, brave, fearless Mama, who wouldn’t back down from anything, would watch over us with such fearful eyes and a tense smile...</p>
<p>It all begins with a letter, a pair of nosy dwarves, and a half-forgottern nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please stick with me on this one. It is...a strange idea, I will give you that. Tags will be updated as the story continues.
> 
> Pairings to be finalised.

**Chapter One: Letters of Love**

 

It started with a letter.

'What've you got there, Mister Boggins?'  
Hands clenching around the paper, Bilbo pulled the letter protectively against his chest. 'Nothing, boys. Nothing.'

Quick fingers fumbled to fold the precious parchment, eager to slip it back within the safety of his stained waistcoat. Barely a week had gone by, and already his clothes were filthy.

_What a disgrace I must look. Barely time to wash since we left, let alone stick to a reasonable schedule for meals! Why, it’s practically barbaric._ Bilbo thought to himself glumly. _At this rate, none of my spare clothes will fit by the time we reach Bree. Then where shall I be?_

'That doesn't look like nothing to me. What so you think, Fili?'

'Aye, Kili. That looks like something to me.'

Bilbo eyed the brothers warily. They reminded him of the Brandybucks a little too much; mischievous, but with good intentions. Just…not that considerate, in the grand scheme of things. Not purposefully harmful, but still. The path of darkness could be paved with the best of intentions, his mother always said. Good intentions were only worth the end result; no ifs, ands or buts.

'A letter from his sweetheart perhaps?' Bofur grinned, ambling up besides the two dwarves and hobbit, a pipe clenched between his teeth. They had come to a brief halt while Thorin, Balin and Gandalf poured over the map. Tense words flew between the three, fingers jabbing and arms waving as they discussed the path that lay ahead.

‘Only one way to find out.’ Kili said with a grin, advancing on their burglar.

Putting on his most stern expression, Bilbo backed away on unsteady feet. ‘You see here, Mister Kili. That’s private-oh!’ Stumbling back, thick arms wound around his waist. Fili, having snuck up from behind, caught the plump little hobbit as he tripped, his brother darting forward to snatch the worn letter before it could hit the ground.

'Give it back at once!' Struggling against Fili’s grip, Bilbo reached out with both hands. Face twisted into a frown, he bit at his lip, worry creeping in to usually kind blue eyes.

'It must be a love letter to get such a reaction, lads!' Bofur laughed, ruffling Bilbo’s messy curls. ‘Go on, then. Let’s hear it.’

The sound of flesh hitting flesh shouldn't have rung out quite so loudly. It was the harsh, heavy panting of their little burglar that made the entire makeshift camp stop short. Kili's hand cupped his cheek in surprise more than anything.

'Bilbo! Whatever has gotten in to you?' Gandalf admonished, brows furrowed as he took in the sight of the three dwarves and hobbit frozen in place.

'It's no love letter. It's none of your concern. Just keep your big noses out of it!' Bilbo snapped, snatching the paper from Kili’s loosened grip. ‘And I’ll thank you not to speak to me like some naughty faunt without knowing all the facts, Gandalf.’

Turning on his heel, Bilbo stalked away from the silent company, back turned. As the low murmuring of his companions picking up where they had left off resumed, only three kept an eye on the retreating figures back.

\--- --- --- --- ---

Trembling fingers inspected the parchment, reverently stroking over the crumpled papers. Turning it again and again, he lifted it to his eyes, checking over every last inch. Finally, he allowed himself to breath a sigh of relief.

‘It’s ok. It’s ok. It’s safe.’ Biting his lip, he took a deep, shuddering breath. ‘It’s safe.’

‘It won’t be safe for much longer, master hobbit, if you can’t provide us with a good explanation as to why you raised a hand against my nephews.’

He tensed. Hands flying behind his back, he turned to face the would be king under the mountain. Small, neat white teeth worried at his lower lip, eyes glancing up at the fierce face of their company’s leader, as he struggled to find the right words.

‘Well, burglar?’

‘Leave the lad alone, y’majesty. He didn’t mean no harm.’ Bofur approached the pair at a slow amble, hands raised. ‘We didn’t mean no harm. We were just teasin’ him. It went to far. No harm done, eh?’ He smiled widely, slipping between the two to pat Bilbo reassuringly on the back.

‘I’m afraid not. That wasn’t like you, Bilbo. You will have to tell us what, exactly, was so important that you felt it appropriate to attack a fellow member of this company.’ Gandalf peered down at him over his long, bulbous nose.

‘I said it before, and I’ll say it again. It’s no ones business but my own. Keep your hands to yourself, and-and I daresay we’ll have no more trouble.’ Puffing himself up, Bilbo nodded. Eyes darting between the three, he lifted his hand, brushing Bofur’s fingers from his shoulder. Sending the friendly dwarf a smile, he moved to go around Thorin.

‘I think not.’

The sound of steel being drawn from his scabbard brought the rest of the company running. Bilbo froze, breath catching in his throat.

‘Don’t you think that’s a bit of an over-reaction?’ Gandalf signed.

‘I will not have a member of this company endangering all of our lives before we have even left the safety of these green hills. Either mister Baggins shares the contents of that letter with us willingly, or I shall do it for him.’

Blue eyes turned pleadingly on the assembled dwarves and wizard. ‘Please don’t let him do this. Gandalf, you can’t let him do this.’ Lip trembling, he could feel tears welling in his eyes, panic bubbling in his throat.

‘Why, whatever has got you so worked up, my friend?’ Gandalf’s soft words were his undoing. ‘You know you can always come to me.’

‘Fine! Take it – you may as well! You’ve already taken everything else. Why not this, too?’ Trembling fingers thrust the paper at Thorin’s chest, taking no heed at the pointed steel tip of his blade dug in to the soft, fleshy underside of his chin. A thick trickle of crimson made a lazy trail down the pale column of his throat, mirroring the twin streams of tears staining his cheeks. ‘Just remember – it’s not my fault. You can’t blame me. You brought this upon yourselves.’

Wrapping his arms around himself, he set off down the winding path, heading for the solitude of the trees. This time, no footsteps could be heard following him.


	2. Chapter Two: Words of Warning

My dearest Bilbo,

I fear he has found me. The one Mama spoke of when we were but faunts, playing in the rolling hills surrounding the Shire. I always thought it strange, how Papa wouldn’t mind us straying past Bagshot row, yet Mama – our dear, brave, fearless Mama, who wouldn’t back down from anything, would watch over us with such fearful eyes and a tense smile when we would beg and beg until she would let us play closer to the woods and streams.

She was the only mother in all of Hobbiton to take us faunts down to play near the river. And the only one who didn’t want her offspring hunting for mushrooms beneath the towering, leafy trees. Did it seem as strange to you as it did to me, brother? I didn’t question it at the time. Though it shames me to admit it now, I fear our neighbours words rubbed off on me.

_That’s a Took for you. Always a strange lot. Off adventuring in her youth. See what strange things adventures will do to you?_

I wish I had listened less to their gossip, and more to what Mama didn’t say. Her adventures always sounded so wild and colourful. Carefree. I would have given anything to be like her. I suppose now I have. There were always gaps, though, if you listened. If you looked in just the right places. Mama, for all her bravado, would have done anything to protect us.

Oh bother. I don’t suppose this is making half as much sense to you as you read this, as it does to me as I write it. I suppose this all comes down to…I must warn you. I know we didn’t part on the best of terms. You must know that I forgive you. That I don’t give a wit one way of the other if you have forgiven me, mind – it’s far too late for all of that.

This all sounds rather final, doesn’t it? I suppose it is.

Do you remember Mamas stories when we were tweens? Too old to be hearing her stories about elves and wizards and men for the thousandth time. Or so we insisted. Ok, ok – so I insisted. Don’t you go looking at me like that, 'bo! I know you too well. You always were just like Pappa that way. If you keep frowning like that, you’ll get wrinkles. Whoever heard of a hobbit barely past his majority with wrinkles?

Anyway...I pushed her and pushed her and pushed for a new story. She couldn’t possibly have told us them all. I could see that there was something she was holding back, and I couldn’t stand it. I half convinced myself if it were you doing the asking, she would not have hesitated. You always were her favourite.

Don’t try and deny it. We both know it to be true. She never wanted to have a girl. If I hadn’t come along, she could have kept adventuring. The first hobbit to see all of Middle Earth. She could have done it, you know. If it weren’t for me. There again, if I hadn’t have come along, whose to say she would have married your Papa? Then were would you be? Nowhere.

If nothing else, she loved me for your sake. I can see that now. If she were still here though, if she knew what I was trying to tell you…but we’ll never know.

Do you remember her stories when we were tweens, Bilbo? There is one specific story – I need to know if you remember. It would stand out in your memory if you were there. The fear and anger in Mamas eyes was more real than the hair on my toes. She didn’t say the words in her usual sweet, strong way. She didn’t hug me or hold me when I trembled. She didn’t wipe away the tears.

I need to know if you remember, Bilbo. For if you do, you are in grave danger. I dare say no more, lest you remember nothing. For once you remember, you will have his attention upon you, and I fear the same fate shall befall us both.

Don’t turn your back on him. Never look him in the face. If he leaves any gifts, treat them with the uttermost respect. And whatever you do, do not tell others about him. It’s how he gets his power. Keep this close. Keep it secret. I would say to destroy it, but I do not have the heart. I fear this may be my last will and testament. 

I will try my best to make it to Bree before the snow thaws. I daren’t come any closer. If…if any of what I have said makes the slightest bit of sense to you, meet me there, at the Prancing Pony. I will be there no later than the 5th.

I'm afraid I have no messages for you to pass on to the cousins, for I believe they have quite forgotten about me. I wonder if you, too, have let me fade from your memories? Would it be better for all if I had?

Stay safe, baby brother. Know that I love you. No matter what, you must never doubt this.

Yours,

Bilba Berylla Took

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate the use of an original character. All shall make sense...eventually.


End file.
